Extensible Markup Language (XML) is used to store data in a marked-up text format. XML is often used to store data which can then be displayed on a web browser by using Extensible StyleSheet Language Transforms (XSLT). In the case of a large XML file containing a large quantity of data about multiple subjects, it may be unwieldy or confusing to display all the data within one window or one page. Thus, the data of large XML files is often displayed on several web pages, each web page potentially displaying a different subset of the data with potentially different styles or views.
This is most commonly done by distributing a set of Extensible StyleSheet Language (XSL) files, each XSL file transforming the XML file into a web page displaying a subset of the data. Some form of documentation may also be distributed, allowing users to choose which XSL file to use to transform the XML data.